


Red Roses

by methamphetamine



Series: Bittersweet Overwatch [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Flowers, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Satya looked at Amélie and smiled, a single tear rolling down her face.





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so im going back to this flaming hot pile of shit after 2 years, enjoy.

A few years after Overwatch had been disbanded, Satya proposed to Amélie. She proposed with a bouquet of white, pink and lavender roses. 

Amélie looked thrilled, accepting the ring and kissing Satya on her lips. The kiss was much like their first, full of crackling fire and melting ice. Magical.

\--

They were married in a chapel, tears slid down their faces as they stood at the altar, no one but the priest had attended.

Satya found she resented the priest, reading out Christian vows she, nor Amélie, believed in. But she stood bravely through it, like an oak tree, refusing to bend, refusing to break.

Amélie looked at her, eyes sparkling. "Oui, I do."

Satya returned the gaze affectionately. "I do."

\--

After they had exchanged their vows, they sat in the graveyard of the church, next to the graves of Reyes and Morrison. Upon the graves they left basil, bay and bluebells.

**Author's Note:**

> Oak - strength  
> White, pink and lavender roses - innocence, happiness, love at first sight  
> Basil - good wishes  
> Bay - glory  
> Bluebell - kindness


End file.
